Le meilleur des remèdes !
by Facelove
Summary: Il fait chaud à Langlely. Très chaud même. Aussi bien dehors, que dedans. Joyeux anniversaire Dirk. Relation homme, femme.


**Hi Muchachos !**

**Voici un petit os en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Dirk Benedict. Un acteur que j'adore et qui, en tant que Face me fait craquer.**

**C'est vraiment mielleux, avec des scènes d'adultes mais dans une écriture très soft, rien de pervers, je vous assure.**

**Ceci se passe quelques semaines après "Sans réservation".**

**La A-team ne m'appartient pas.**

**Les avis sont les bienvenus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tout était parfait, aussi parfait que cela puisse être.

Une journée magnifique.

Frankie profitait du soleil pour perfectionner son bronzage, allongé sur le ventre sur une chaise longue.

Murdock se laissait aller sur l'eau de la piscine sur sa grosse bouée, un cocktail dans la main.

BA, pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien faire, faisait griller des hamburgers au barbecue pour le repas.

Hannibal, à l'ombre du parasol, lisait un livre, son habituel cigare entre les lèvres, plus détendu que jamais.

Aucune mission, aucune fusillade, pas de Sctowell dans les parages. Juste l'équipe et le soleil.

Et à quelques mètres de là, quatre abels étaient pieds et mains liés tout à tas de bugs et de micros désactivés qui les entouraient.

Oui, cette journée était parfaite, ce disait Face perdant le contact des lèvres de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur lui.

Dieu qu'elle sentait bon, qu'elle était belle, douce et sauvage en même temps.

Ses doux gémissements à chacun de ses mouvements de bassin le faisait jouir de sa situation. Il l'enroula de son bras autour du cou et dans un geste de pur contrôle, sans jamais perdre son contact avec elle, il la roula sur le dos pour se retrouver à son tour sur elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, au niveau de sa taille, tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Elle gratta son dos avec ses mains et il grimaça en sentant ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair mais il en jouissait de plaisir.

Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'extase et il ne pouvait plus se retenir pour bien longtemps.

Il accéléra alors la cadence de ses mouvements devenus ainsi plus rapide mais plus profond. Elle se redressa légèrement et il se baissa un peu pour que leurs langues s'entrelacent encore une fois. Le musc se mélangeant dans un goût si frémissant.

Un petit cri de plaisir la fit se détacher alors que sa tête alla en arrière pendant que son dos se courba. Sa main se crispa sur son cou, et cette fois-ci une partie de la peau resta sous ses ongles mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

L'envie plus pressante le fit accélérer de plus bel.

La jeune femme hurlait de plaisir à présent. Le lit saccadait et cognait contre le mur au rythme des vas et vient, de plus en plus vite.

Puis, il se libéra en elle d'une jouissance exquise, lui offrant tout son flux orgasmique. Il s'entendit gémir alors qu'il donna deux derniers coups.

Il haleta de plaisir et de fatigue alors qu'il la regardait. Une goutte de transpiration tomba sur son visage la ramenant à la réalité. Elle, qui avait fermé les yeux dans l'extase, les rouvrit en gémissant une dernière fois pas tout à fait remise. Elle enleva ses jambes à contrecœur de lui et il se laissa tomber sur le dos épuisé à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, mit une main sur son torse humide pour le caresser un peu en faisant des cercles avec son doigt puis l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue. Elle s'enroula du drap et s'éclipsa du lit sans un mot pour aller prendre une douche bien mérité.

Lui, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il repensa à ces dernières heures.

Il avait rencontré la fille la veille et l'avait ramené au composé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais depuis quand le grand Face écoutait sa tête. Depuis l'accident il n'avait pas pratiqué, n'avait même pas eu l'envie. Puis cette fille au bar avait fait revenir en lui un désir oublié.

Ils avaient commencé la danse en arrivant sur le parking, s'embrassant comme deux personnes consumées dans l'envie pressante. Puis ils étaient rentrés dans la maison tout en laissant des habits sur leur sillage. La première partie de leur acte avait commencé sur le billard.

Face grimaça à ceci. Si BA avait mot de cela, il serait un homme mort. Puis, se souvenant que la maison entière était surveillée, Face avait réussi à ramener la fille dans sa chambre. Leur jeu avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit.

Puis alors qu'elle dormait après leurs ébats, il s'était éclipsé pour ramasser les vêtements dispersés dans le salon pour ne pas que les autres les retrouvent le lendemain puis s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour s'endormir.

Au petit matin, il avait été réveillé par le bruit des autres. Il s'était levé doucement sans réveiller la belle et avait ramené un plateau remplie de nourriture dans sa chambre protestant un mal de tête et qu'il allait se reposer encore un peu.

Puis comme les gars n'avaient rien à faire mis à part se prélasser, ils profitaient de l'extérieur alors que lui avait remis le couvert avec sa partenaire.

Il replia un bras derrière sa nuque en soupirant de bien-être.

Il entendait la douche dans la pièce d'à côté et décida d'aller la rejoindre.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur sans un bruit et elle sursauta à l'intrusion. Mais la peur s'estompa vite alors qu'elle souriait de plaisir sachant déjà ce qui allait lui arriver encore une fois. Il referma la porte vitré derrière lui sans se retourner et l'enroula de ses bras pour lui donner un baiser torride où leurs langues s'entrelaçaient de nouveau. Le jet d'eau les arrosant, les rendait ainsi encore plus sensuels.

Il commençait déjà à ressentir l'excitation monté en lui, propulsant son envie vers le haut.

Il la plaqua contre la paroi pour l'embrasser sur tout son corps. Il mordilla sur son passage ses mamelons durci et descendit toujours plus bas. Elle jouissait de plaisir de nouveau. Puis il se releva en empruntant le même passage avec ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son cou.

Il lui suréleva une jambe qu'elle enroula de nouveau autour de lui et entra en elle doucement. Elle gémit, s'accrocha à lui, lui mordit le cou, l'embrassa, . . . la danse avait repris.

Dehors, occultant complètement qu'à l'intérieur de la maison la température était deux fois plus chaude, Hannibal posa son livre sur la petite table à ses côtés au même moment où BA cria que le repas était prêt.

Murdock, se laissa glisser dans l'eau et ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Il attrapa une serviette sur son passage pour s'essuyer son visage puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d'Hannibal alors que BA arriva avec un plat remplie d'hamburger.

Frankie se leva péniblement de sa chaise longue et s'étira le dos avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Murdock vit le regard inquiet d'Hannibal qui regardait vers la maison et offrit d'aller chercher Face.

Ils savaient tous qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour particulièrement sombre pour leur Lieutenant. Il avait appris y a peu, depuis l'histoire de Brancroft en fait, sa vraie date de naissance qui se trouvait être aujourd'hui. Et entre la retrouvaille de son père, ainsi que sa perte le même jour, sans parler du fait qu'il avait frôlé la mort y a quelques semaines à la Villa Cuccina, l'équipe était devenue tout particulièrement soucieuse de l'humeur de Face qui semblait plus renfermé sur lui même. Hannibal avait peur que cela se transforme en déprime et était devenu ainsi très protecteur de son second.

Mais en attendant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Face, Murdock sautilla jusqu'à la maison et alla vers la chambre de son ami.

Il frappa à la porte tout en ouvrant doucement.

Il vit le lit en désordre et tout mouillé de transpiration ce qui le rendait inquiet. Il entendit la douche couler et alla vers la salle d'eau. Il posa une main sur la porte et frappa avec son autre.

- Face, ça va mon pote ?

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Murdock, inquiet que son meilleur ami puisse être malade, ouvrit doucement la porte et fût envahit par une vapeur d'eau s'échappant de la pièce. Il regarda vers la cabine de douche remplie de buée également et vit une main se poser dessus, glissant vers le bas, puis une autre main s'entrelaçant avec la première, suivit par des gémissements.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Murdock referma doucement la porte et s'en alla tout penaud par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il regagna la table d'extérieur où les autres avaient commencé le déjeuner.

Hannibal regarda son capitaine et le questionna.

- Où est Face ? Est-il malade ?

- Oh d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il se porte plutôt bien. Même très bien. Très très bien. Je dirais même plus, plus que bien.

Frankie et BA s'arrêtèrent de manger une minute pour regarder Murdock divaguer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore imbécile ? grogna BA.

- Disons que Face à trouver un bon remède pour son mal de tête.

- Murdock !

- Croyez-moi vous ne préférez pas savoir.

BA fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas, alors que Frankie manqua s'étouffer.

- Ah je vois. Est-ce que ce remède est du genre matin, midi et soir sans modération.

- C'est exact.

- Boy, ce gars, ce Face, il va vraiment falloir qui me donne son truc.

Hannibal se mit à rire, alors que Murdock prit finalement un hamburger pendant que le froncement de sourcil de BA s'approfondie.

- Les amis, je crois que notre Lieutenant n'est plus en convalescence. Fit finalement Hannibal entre deux rires.

Les autres acquiescèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, c'était une journée parfaite.

Et au même moment, Face donna son coup de grâce.

« Oh boy, le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu » pensa-t-il.

- J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accro, dit-il à voix haute, le plus beau sourire qu'on lui connait sur son visage.


End file.
